


You're Warm

by phanqueray



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, cursing, ghost au, i guess, inspired by noragami a bit too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanqueray/pseuds/phanqueray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a ghost that's always alone. Phil can see ghosts and is worried about the boy that doesn't wear a jacket during winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Warm

The first thing Dan ever sees as dead person is city lights. He opens his eyes to see passing cars and standbys, his knees close to his chin, his breaths shallow. The only things he remembers from his past is that his name is Dan and he died when someone pushed him off a tall building. 

He can see everybody yet nobody else can see him, except the purple beings that are called Phantoms, the ones that hunt cleansed spirits and eat them for their sin, the ones that possess human souls and make them sin.

The first time Dan ever sees one, and it sees him. It has an eyepatch, an eerie smile and an inviting extended arm. Dan is about to reach out, stomach fluttering as he thinks about eradicating his bad feelings, but before he could touch it, a faint blue shield prevents him. 

Dan gasps as he sees the Phantom sneer and walk away, feeling hopeless and lonely.

Dan accompanies himself with the stars that come in the night and little snippets of everyday conversations. One calls Charlie a bitch, another tells that she’s in labour. He hears the screams of the manager in the Dominos at the other side of the road. He laughs at the jokes Mike and Joey exchange to each other as they pass by Dan every Tuesday morning. 

The stars are different, though. They never shout or make jokes. They shine silently, making the fearful feelings in the pit of Dan’s stomach disappear. They whisper, occasionally, cautions and advice for those who listen.

“Don’t leave your place after 9 pm.”

“Yes, yes, the late night is the domain for Phantoms.” 

Dan didn’t know that time flies faster when you’re dead. The next thing he notices is that snow is falling. It’s winter, November, according to Hazel.

Dan relishes the sun while it’s stuck on the sky during the day. Longer nights meant the longer darkness stays. Dan shakes his head, there’ll be stars, no need to worry. He’ll be okay.

 

**

 

Dan often wonders why he could feel the cold when he’s dead. Is it because he’s cold as well? Maybe it’s because he’s still tied to the mortal world.

In one silent afternoon, a boy catches Dan’s eye. He is tall, has dark hair, even a smile that makes Dan’s heart flutter. He is always alone, like Dan, and almost never talks to anyone. He wears a uniform in the weekdays and doesn’t cross Dan’s street in the weekends. 

Dan becomes a bit infatuated on the boy, mostly because of his silent smiles, like he isn’t afraid of being alone. He catches himself staring into the direction the boy headed to, then shakes his head. He probably doesn’t see Dan, it’s useless to think over a living being. Though, Dan can’t help feel butterflies in his stomach when he has eye contact with him. 

On a Saturday of December, the boy is on Dan’s street again, looking directly at Dan. 

Dan gulps, feeling a bit stressed and excited at the same time. He has his legs extended and he’s resting his back on his arm. He isn’t really smiling nor frowning. He feels as if his heart is going to burst out of his throat. He thinks about something else, something other than the boy looking amazing in the snowy atmosphere.

The boy is holding a baby blue blanket, a worn out jacket and some old mittens. 

“Are you cold?” He asks, his voice is low and a bit husky. 

_ So _ that’s  _ how he sounds like _ . Dan thinks, before nodding his head a little.

The boy smiles a bit before sitting next to the ghost, not knowing he is a ghost. “Thought so,” he mumbles, before wrapping the blanket around Dan and giving him the other clothing items. “Winter is the worst and I always wondered how you survived with getting hypothermia.”

_ Always wondered? _

“I’m Phil, by the way.” Phil smiles.

“Dan.” He responds, surprised at the sound of his own voice. He hasn’t heard it in quite a while. 

One thought pops into Dan’s mind: Phil is warm. Dan just wants to embrace him. 

“Well,” Phil starts to stand up, “I’m gonna go now--”

“Wait,” Dan grabs his hand out of pure instinct, suddenly feeling a pang of regret from doing so. He tries to hide his blushing face. “Do you have to go? It’s almost dark and...um...I’m scared.”

Phil’s cheeks are rosy, making Dan feel his cheeks get hotter. “Uh, sure.”

Phil gets closer to Dan. He observes Dan’s coldness and asks him about it.

“It’s because of the snow, probably,” Dan comments. He sees Phil tuck his hands into his arms. Dan feels a little guilty, so he extends his arm so Phil can enter his blanket hug.

“Uh, uh,”  _ he says ‘uh’ a lot, _ “No, it’s for you.”

Dan shakes his head. “It was yours, unless you stole it.”

Phil laughs. “Okay.”

Phil scoots closer to Dan until their hands are almost touching. Dan wraps the blanket around Phil’s shoulders before Phil takes its end and wraps it around himself. Dan smiles as Phil is so close. He notices the little green in his blue eyes now that he’s up close. 

“Dan,”

“Hm?”

“Are you afraid of the dark?” Phil isn’t looking at him, he’s looking at the night sky.

Dan doesn’t say anything but he nods. It’s pretty pathetic for a ghost to feel that way about the dark.

“I’m just...embarrassed about it.”

“My fear is a thousand times more ridiculous than yours, trust me.”

Dan looks up to see his eyes since he’s slightly slouching. He finds a weird appreciation for Phil’s eyes.

“What is it?” Dan asks, interested.

“I’m afraid of horses,” Phil states, not looking at Dan.

Dan doesn’t hide his laughter at all. He giggles and giggles and giggles as Phil laughs with him.

“What do you have against horses?”

“I don’t trust them, they could kill you, you know.” Phil defends, leading Dan to burst out laughing.

“Okay, okay,” Dan manages to say between laughs, “I agree that your fear is a little more ridiculous than mine.”

“See?” Phil smiles.

 

*

 

Dan accidentally fell asleep on Phil’s shoulder. The next morning, he is all alone again, just a note next to his head.

**_I’m coming later tonight, wait for me ^^ - Phil_ **

Dan smiles as he feels the piece of paper crinkle a bit in his grasp. The world seems so bright, somehow, now that Dan met Phil. Dan frowns at the fact that Phil’s still living, and he’s a ghost.

He’ll tell Phil today, to see how he’ll react.

 

**

 

“I’m a ghost, long dead,” Dan says, not looking into Phil’s crystal eyes.

He expected rejection or abandonment, instead, Phil sighs. “I knew it.”

Dan glances at him. He doesn’t seem fazed at all, and he looks very interested in the small plant sprouting across the sidewalk. He’s smiling too, a barely visible one. 

“I can never tell if the person I’m talking to is alive or dead, unless their the purple people.”

Dan gasps. “You’ve seen Phantoms? How are you not yet corrupted?”

Phil laughs, “I run, duh. You haven’t seen one yet?”

“Not up close, since I’ve stayed in the place where I died, they can’t touch me.”

“Oh,” Phil says, starting a silence.

Dan stays fixated on the stars, his and Phil’s hands close, but never touching. Somehow, Phil’s presence lessens Dan’s fear.

 

**

 

Dan did not know about Muse until Phil brought his phone and earphones a week after they met. 

“What’s that?” Dan points to the wire Phil’s holding.

“Oh, earphones, they like transmit the music to your ear if you wear them,” he answers, putting one in Dan’s ear after he’d taken a seat beside his ghost friend. He wears the other and opens his phone’s music.

“What song do you like? Pop, Alternative--”

“That one!”

Phil’s face is only a wide smile. “In all the other bands, you had to pick my favorite. I have a feeling we’ll be close friends. That’s Muse, the greatest band in all of history.”

Dan snickers, thinking to himself,  _ What a nerd _ . After the song--no, the whole album--, Dan can agree with Phil. Muse  _ is _ the greatest band in history.

Most of their conversations circles around Muse and their other likes. Phil likes plants, a lot. He also likes pancakes and the color blue too. Once, Phil even brought his laptop to show Dan anime, which he enjoyed and desperately asked for more after finishing Free! And its second season.

In a January evening, Phil pops a sort of question Dan doesn’t know the answer yet.

“Can’t you leave the place where you died?”

Dan thinks about it for a while before arriving to nothing. He shrugs.

Phil glances at his watch and jumps. “I didn’t know it was that late already!” He stands up and walks away a few steps before turning back to Dan again.

“Let’s see the answer tomorrow, okay? I’ll show you my house!”

“Um,” Dan says, before completely answering Phil’s question, “okay.”

Phil runs off the distance, waving to a friend nobody else can see.

 

**

 

Phil grabs Dan’s wrist before Dan even before Dan sees him. Phil makes him stand up from his seat after years of not using his legs.

“Oh-oh!” Dan falls into Phil, feeling unnatural and unbalanced. 

“Are you okay?” Phil asks, grabbing both wrists as Dan finally adapts to standing.

“Yeah, just a bit off, maybe.” Dan leans on Phil for support. “I’ll be okay, after a few steps.”

“Uh,” Phil is gripping Dan’s wrists hard. “Okay.”

They walk slowly to the other block and to the train station.

“You don’t need a ticket, I assume.” Phil asks, beeping his oyster card.

Dan follows behind him, slipping through the bars the second Phil lets go of it. He snickers, “Shut up.”

The train isn’t crowded, amazingly, and Dan manages to get a seat. Phil’s apartment is two stations away from Dan’s street. 

Once they arrived, Phil presses his head to the the flat surface of the door then frowns. “They’re arguing again.”

“Huh?” Dan asks, a bit confused.

“Nothing,” Phil smiles, “I just have to be more quiet.”

Phil opens the door slowly. He tiptoes across the apartment, leading Dan to his room. Dan walks lightly, occasionally staring into the fight of the parents in the lounge. 

It looks like a pretty decent fight until they start screaming, very loudly, at each other. Dan gasps as he sees a purple being on the couch, watching the fight in glee. It shoots an eerie smile at Dan and tilts his head. 

“Dan?” Phil questions as he notices Dan’s stiffness and that he’s not walking.

Dan whimpers. 

“It’s okay, we’ll be safe in my room.”

Dan, reluctantly, believes his friend and they walk to Phil’s room. He locks the door and sighs.

“So, what do you think of my room?” Phil gestures Dan to look at his posters and CDs. Dan snickers.

“I think you’re a massive nerd,” Dan replies, in awe on how many posters someone can stick to their walls.

Phil snickers too. “I know that, tell me something new.”

 

*

 

“Is your parents okay with you going out this late at night?” Dan asks, looking up to the dark night sky, fear creeping up in his stomach.

“Yeah,” Phil answers, “they don’t care much about me.”

“You’re okay with that?”

“A bit.”

Dan doesn’t say anything due to his dread. It’s 9 pm, the time for Phantoms. He could get devoured, he doesn’t want that. They’re walking up to a narrow alleyway, almost close to Dan’s death spot.

“It’s so late,” Dan mumbles to himself.

“Sorry,” Phil answers him, even if the statement isn’t directed at him. 

Dan glances at Phil, guilty for making him feel guilty. “No! I didn’t mean--”

“It’s fine,” Phil looks back at Dan, smiling. “It’s really my fault, let me apologize.”

“O-Oka--”

“Is this a cleansed spirit I see?” 

Dan’s heart stops, looking forward. Phil follows his lead, gasping at the sight of two Phantoms.

“Ah, yes, and an uncorrupted human as well,” one of them smiles, making sweat drip from Phil’s forehead.

“Phil,” Dan whispers, “go.”

“No! I won’t leave you alone. Dan, what’re you even thinking?”

The Phantoms are getting closer and they don’t have anywhere to hide.

“Phil, run!” Dan moves in front of his friend, determination in his eyes, his teeth gritted.

The Phantoms extend their arms and a scythe and a sword appears in their palms. They smile wider and creepier as they close in a few feets away from Dan.

“They have weapons?” Phil screams from behind.

“Phil, go!” Dan warns, terrified under his heroic facade. Phil is still alive and breathing, Dan’s dead and has been for a long time. If it’s gonna be him or Phil, might as well be him.

Phil grabs Dan’s hand and steers him out of the Phantoms’ way right before the scythe hit them. 

“If I’m going, you’re coming with me!”

They run to a corner before the purple beings follow. The Phantoms manages to split the duo up, Phil being held by one of them.

“Don’t run now, little being,” the Phantom looks at Dan. Its free hand is extended to him, inviting him to be one of them.

“Shut up!” He hears Phil distant shout.

Dan almost reaches out and touch them. Almost.

“Dan!” Phil shouts before kicking the Phantom’s knee and hurrying to fight the other one.

“Come with me, I’ll make you safe.” The Phantom’s fingers seem to pull Dan to his doom. 

“I said shut up!” Phil punches the Phantom before Dan touches it. It falls and stays down.

Phil grabs Dan’s hand again and they steer to his death spot. They sit in exhaustion as their fingers are close to each other, not touching anymore, eyes closed.

“You idiot,” Phil glances at Dan. He is smiling, then laughing.

“Phil,” Dan looks back at him, “that was pretty fun.”

Phil smiles. “You idiot.”

 

**

 

“Happy birthday!” Dan hugs Phil, making both of them laugh.

“Do you have a birthday present for me?”

“Of course!” Dan smiles before pecking Phil’s cheek.

“Christ, Dan,” Phil says casually as he blushes, “is that the best you’ve got?”

“Huh--”

Phil kisses Dan’s lips. 

“Jesus,” Dan hides his blush.

“I can still see it, you idiot,” Phil giggles. “A fifteen year old boy like me can see through you.”

“Is that a fucking pun?” Dan asks, pushing down a laugh.

“Guess you really are an idiot.”

“Well then, you’re a nerd!”

They both laugh again, happiness bubbling in their stomach.

“Fifteen huh?” Dan wonders. “That’s just a year older than me.”

“Oh yeah,” Phil whispers.

“Tell me what it’s like after a few months, okay?” Dan smiles wide.

Phil’s cheeks are hot red again. He looks away.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Phil mumbles.

 

**

 

They sit on the hood of an abandoned car when Dan notices Phil’s glasses.

“How come you never wear them before?”

“I have contacts, so I don’t usually wear these.”

“What happened to your contacts?”

Phil giggles. “My dad accidentally drank them.”

They both bursts out laughing, which is cut off by the hiss-like voices of Phantoms behind them.

“Wanna fight them or nah?” Phil asks Dan.

“I’m tired, let’s just run.”

 

**

 

News spreads out Dan’s street as Dan hears the whispers of the living. He was asleep until he hears the car crash. Being past human, Dan stands up, curious. How unfortunate the event is, he hears them say.

A fifteen year old is lying on the ground, bleeding and not alive. The driver is beside him, panicked and shocked as reality hits him. He has killed a person.

Once Dan manages to get through the crowd, he looks at the victim.

The victim is Phil Lester.

 

**

 

It takes an hour after the funeral before the cleansed spirit appears on its death spot. Dan stares at the ghostly Phil at the middle of the road, his knees to his chin and his tears dripping down. Dan is back at staring, like when he first met Phil. He knows Phil won’t remember him. 

 

**

 

“Why are you always alone?” Phil manages to appear in front of Dan without Dan noticing.

“Because I don’t have any friends,” Dan mumbles. “You’re the one to talk, you’re all alone too.”

“I am,” Phil admits before smiling. “I don’t want to alone anymore.”

Dan looks up at him, fascinated once again at the little green in Phil’s eye.

“Can I sit there?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“You always have that blanket wrapped around you,” Phil says after sitting down. “Did someone special give it to you?”

“Yeah,” Dan answers, his voice hollow.

“Well,” Phil begins, “would you share it?”

Dan nods, extending his arm to create an opening for his blanket hug. Phil accepts it.

They’re so close right now, and Phil feels warm.


End file.
